PROJECT SUMMARY - NORC ENRICHMENT PROGRAM (NEP) The NORC Enrichment Program (NEP) has been an essential component of the Colorado NORC since it was first established. The overall mission of the NEP is to spawn interdisciplinary team science and translational outreach programs related to nutrition and obesity. As the NORC research base has grown and integrated with other programs on campus, NEP has adapted to meet the unique needs of its researchers, trainees, and educators. The educational activities supported by the NEP in the past have been very successful in fostering the development of the next generation of scientists, recruiting new scientists to pursue research questions that are aligned with the NORC's objectives, and promoting research in obesity and nutrition on campus. In the next cycle of the award, the NEP will capitalize on this success by developing and promoting educational and training opportunities related to the sciences of nutrition and obesity with the ultimate goals of fostering team-oriented research proposals and disseminating evidence-based information to the lay public. To accomplish these goals, the enrichment program has the following specific objectives: Aim 1. Partnering and Integrating with existing institutional programs Aim 2. Expanding our impact in the Rocky Mountain region Aim 3. Expanding the impact of the broader NORC Program Aim 4. Translating discovery with community outreach